The invention relates to an apparatus for the measurement of the mass flow of a fluid medium. An apparatus of this kind has already been proposed, but in which it is disadvantageous that the carrier for the temperature-dependent measurement resistor, because of its not-insignificant mass, has a certain heat capacity. The heat flow between the temperature-dependent resistor and the carrier causes a reduction in the response speed of the temperature-dependent resistor when the flowing mass is changing.